klffandomcom-20200215-history
KLF BIOG 009
K.L.F. COMMUNICAIONS INFO' SHEET NINE. The information contained in this sheet is correct as of June 1990. Drummond and Cauty have returned from their creative works outing to The Island of Jura, off the West coast of Scotland, and are currently in the process of "Compiling and Collating" the material they collected there. What form this will take and when it will be presented to the public is still yet unclear. ---------------- Below are the two press releases that accompany the promotional copies of K.L.F. Communications next two record releases. The first one is an extract from a sometime serial about a fictional character known as Distribution Girl. She lives on the fringes of "the scene" and for some reason gets sent all K.L.F. Communications promotional material. ---------------- "SPACE" by SPACE. Release date, 16th July 1990. Distribution Girl - Part Five. June 1990. The Party is over. What is left of the E Generation have all gone off to Glastonbury. Distribution Girl sits on the floor alone. It's 3.23 A.M.. The T.V. lies broken in the corner. An empty record deck spins silently by her bed. Last year's flyers lie scattered across the floor. "Was there any point to any of it." was a half formed thought that almost drifted across her brain. She picks up the unopened album mailer. She already knows whats inside. Can she be bothered opening it? She does. A K.L.F. Communications Promo' L.P. and press release. She shuffles off to bed. Lying there she attempts to read the press release. "SPACE". A FORTY MINUTE ROLLERCOASTER RIDE AROUND THE SOLAR SYSTEM, WRITEN AND PRODUCES BY J.CAUTY. ORIGINALLY INTENDED TO BE THE ORB'S DEBUT ALBUM. NOW SIMPLY "SPACE" BY SPACE FOLLOWING THE SPLIT OF THE ORB IN APRIL 1990. "How boring, another group splits" The press release rants on. The odd line caught her eye. CONCEPT ALBUM... AMBIENT HOUSE SPECTACULAR.... SOLAR ERUPTIONS..... "As if anybody is going to be interested at this late stage." THE ULTIMATE TRIP... TWO TWELVE YEAR OLD CHILDREN ARE ACCIDENTALLY LAUNCHED INTO SPACE.... MERCURY. VENUS. MARS. SATURN. URANUS. PLUTO. JUPITER. NEPTUNE..... A VIRTUAL REALITY SOUND TRACK...... She puts on her headphones. Lets the needle drop on the record. Pulls the light cord above her bed and lies back info the darkness. Thirty five minutes later Distribution Girl is hurtling through the Void. Re-entering the Earth's Stratosphere at thirty six thousand M.P.H. Her bed is shaking violently. The room is spinning out of control. She tries to reach for the record player but it has turned into a bank of Retro Rocket Booster Controls. The Re- entry roar is almost too loud for even her ears to take. Finally sucked from her capsule, Distribution Girl is falling through the clouds. The only sound is that of her heart beat. The Pacific Ocean is approaching at twenty three feet per second. Plop. ---------------- "WHAT TIME IS LOVE? (Live At Trancentral)" by The K.L.F. featuring The Children Of The Revolution. KLF 004X. Release date 16th July 1990. "What Time is Love?" The Anthem of last Summers raves. Although it never crossed over into the mainstream charts, it spawned numerous cover versions and sound a likes. Earlier this year The K.L.F. threw a party at their H.Q., Trancentral, where they performed a version of "What Time Is Love?" with M.C. Bello from The Outlaw Posse, Manda from The Beatmasters and various other members of The Children of the Revolution. A recording of this event is to be released. It is as far removed from the original, pure trance classic, as to make any comparison pointless. This version is everything the original wasn't. The original was all this could never be,. Whether it is a chart bound sound or just another document in the unfolding K.L.F. story, is for someone else to decide. ---------------- As usual there will be the odd unannounced performances. The only official one will be happening on The Isle of Rhodes in early July. Category:Info sheets